<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morning cuddles by TeardropWolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809430">Morning cuddles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeardropWolf/pseuds/TeardropWolf'>TeardropWolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, not much to say or tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:00:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeardropWolf/pseuds/TeardropWolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short dimiclaude oneshot</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Morning cuddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Claude opened his eyes and tried to stretch, but he couldn’t really do so. Ah, right. Dimitri’s there and has his arms wrapped firmly around Claude’s waist. Of course, the blonde was already wide awake. He’s probably been up for at least an hour or so. Dimitri tends to have trouble with sleeping. And Claude certainly can’t blame him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning, Dear…” Dimitri presses a soft kiss into Claude’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mornin’.” He sighs. He’ll never get tired of hearing Dimitri’s pet names. It’s only been about a couple of weeks since they were married, and it still felt pretty surreal to him. He never thought he’d find someone who actually loved him. He never thought anyone would want him. And Dimitri sure proved him wrong. He’s thankful for that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He rolls around so he could bury his face into Dimitri’s bare chest, basking in his warmth. He really could get used to these peaceful mornings with him. Dimitri kisses the top of his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t you get up and get dressed? Don’t you have work today?” Despite asking this, Dimitri gently rested his chin on the spot where he had just kissed him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In a minute… Maybe later. I just want to be like this for a bit longer...” Claude closed his eyes, taking in the moment. He still can’t believe that they’re in Almyra. That Dimitri’s living with him in Almyra. He should be used to this by now, considering it’s been a little over half a year since they’ve arrived.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri very gently ran a hand across Claude’s back, lightly rubbing it. Normally, Claude would be very cautious from such physical contact. Normally it left him tense. But instead, it was oddly relaxing. Comforting, even. Hell, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>enjoyed </span>
  </em>
  <span>his touch. He smiles to himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quite some time had passed, and the two showed no sign of pulling away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Dear..” Dimitri broke the silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing those three words always caused Claude’s heart to flutter. Words that he’ll never grow tired of hearing from Dimitri.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A perfect start to their day.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Something really short. I just wanted to write fluff and them happy. Gotta get in as much fluff before I eventually write angst :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>